redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Veil Sixclaw
I agree with that last statement about Veil's actions being triggered by the way the other creatures of Redwall were treating him... But you know Brian Jacques... He feels that all "vermin" must be evil... for some reason... figures... he insults most of the Mustelidae family... What about Ashleg? He was allied with the baddies, but he himself wasn't particularly nasty. Rather pitiful, really. He also leaves for a simpler life, one of peace and such. Er, are pine martens in the same family as ferrets? Yes, yes they are in Mustelidae. However, they are a bit different from other mustelids, being bigger than some cats. They have a subspecies called a sable. --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 21:01, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Really, the only who trusted him was Bryony and togget. Did anybeast notice that Veil's name is also an anagram of 'Live?' He gave his life for Bryony. (Hmm, he wouldn't have unless he cared for her!!) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) His name is also an anagram of "vile" and "evil". It's a little thing that BJ put in. Also, it was a natural reflex to protect his only mother figure. And since he hated his father, he would naturally want to thwart his shot and the only way he could do that was to let it hit him. Nevertheless, he was a gray character, now and forever. --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 21:06, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Abbess Vale? Doesn't her name sound eerily simalar to his? Is this a coincidence, or is it significant? -- Vote Now! I am holding a voting on my user page to see the opinion of the Redwall community on whether Veil is good or evil. Voting ends at the end of April. Thurrn the Ranger 04:46, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Well Didn't Bryony herself say that Veil probably wouldn't have protected her if he had known that Swartt was going to throw the spear? I mean, if she believed he was evil, than he probably was, considering she was the one most in favor of him being considered good. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 03:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Actually Bryony said she didn't know if Veil knew that Swartt was going to throw the spear or not. She NEVER said that Veil wouldn't have done it, she said she didn't know. And furthermore, Bryony said that Veil *was* bad; all his life she was denying all of his badness, but after all that had happened, she was finally facing what she didn't want to see (even if it was a bit late). And let's face it, people, Veil *was* bad. And also, Togget didn't really trust Veil either, not really. He seemed to put up with the ferret for Bryony's sake; you recall when they rescued Veil from the foxes he shouted at them, and it was Togget who landed the first blow. Veil shoved him, and he didn't attack Bryony until she started to pummel him. Just wanted to point that out. And also, about what Jacques has said about vermin, I'd like to point out Blaggut, Ashleg, Romsca, Graylunk, the water rats from "Marlfox", the vermin from "Eulalia!", and so on. Those were all "good" characters. And there have been plenty of evil woodlanders: Druwp, Fenno, the grumpy bankvole from "Eulalia!", the Log-a-Log from "Doomwyte", Nimbalo's father, etc. I recall reading somewhere that Jacques was questioned about that, but he only gave an ambigious answer. A guess of mine is this: Jacques says he only has "goodies" and "baddies" in his books; maybe Blaggut and Co. were never "baddies" to begin with? Maybe they too are "goodies"? Though Romsca did steal and murder in her past... I don't know. Meh. :Hi, this is all information that would belong in an essay, rather than a talk page. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I never actually read "Eulalia!", but just out of curiosity, why weren't those vermin so evil? Megadracosaurus (talk) 16:26, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I did make an essay here.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Are we sure? Are we sure that picture is of Veil? If you look at the older US Hardback version--that's where it's from--it has that picture, and on the back cover, is Sunflash and the bird. It sort of gives the impression that Swartt is looking at them through the foliage, unless Veil spotted them at one point in the story before the showdown on the mountain. Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 21:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I think you have a point, there - now that you remind me, I always got the impression that that picture was of Swartt and not Veil, given the context of the book art of Sunflash and Skarlath...maybe we could remove the photo, then? - d2r 22:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. The title of the book is "Outcast of Redwall". Veil is the titular character and the outcast, thus the cover character being any other character fails to make sense. The book art does not necessarily have to match an event in the book. "Salamandastron", "Marlfox", and "Taggerung" come to mind. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Word Tense Issue Someone keeps reverting the last paragraph to present-tense format (i.e. "Veil goes to Location X and does Y" as opposed to "Veil went to Location X and did Y". I'm going to go out on a limb here and argue that this isn't in keeping with the style of the rest of the wiki as a whole, so I'm going to re-edit it back to the past tense, as with the rest of the wiki, and remove all other grammar problems and un-necessary flourishes. If the person who's doing the constant reversions believes I am in error on the matter, I ask them to make their case here so that LordTBT or someone else can moderate on the matter. - d2r 22:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :It is not in the style. Past tense for character articles is the style here, you are correct. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Good or Evil? Isn't there an argument about whether or not Veil was acually evil? I always considered him to be a gray character... does Mr. Jacques ever say anything about this subject?--Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 01:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I can't edit this page becuase of Lord TBT.The Woodland Warrior 21:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :There's been plenty of fan discussion, and that sort of thing is more the place for an Essay, as it is opinion. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) in one of the paragraphs, it says "Veil then went to seek out his father, Swartt. Plz leave a message after u click 00:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Good Vs. Evil It's a matter of personal interpretation. It's like, (please do not get mad at me, this is only an example) the bible. It can be interpreted in a variety of ways. There's no definite answer to whether or not Veil was evil. --Martin II I scare myself... 22:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) It looks like Veil is quiet a contriverial charicter --Zoso159 23:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I found this bit of info on Redwall.org in the Q&A section. Do you think we should put this in the article? '''Where did you get the idea for the Wraith in The Outcast of Redwall, and did you see Veil as a good guy in the end? The wraith was another invention (it suited my mood for that part of the story). As to Veil and his final motives, I deliberately left that for the reader to decide. I have had many opinions and the jury is still out. --Brian Jacques --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I wish Lord TBT would unlock the editing for Veil's character page.The Woodland Warrior 17:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, if he did then it would be open to spammers. Grey characters tend to get spammed more often. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think that it's kind of like how Darth Vader was evil(at least in the first movies) until he had to chose between the one he loved and the one he worked for, though the choice was a bit easier for veil considering he hated his father. But in my opinion veil was still evil for the most part because while he saved Byrony from being killed he also did many things that were evil. Sincerely, Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey I think Abbess Merriam put it best, she said, "There was some good in Veil, even if it cost him his life to show it." Even though Veil saved Byrony the rest of his life was spent doing evil; therefore I think Veil was mostly bad, but not entirely.Sandingomm the Wildcat 22:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat This is Mossflower! Bella of Brockhall Bella of Brockhall is repeated in this article, the second time being when she banishes him. This should be changed. Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs! 16:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Can somebody change this? Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs! 22:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) In the last paragraph attemping should be attempting...-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 16:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Spelling error Spelling error in edition on the picture. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 20:50, September 22, 2012 (UTC) How do we know that's not an image of Swartt Sixclaw? The image header could be Swartt Sixclaw. More likely, seeing as Sunflash was at Salamandastron for most of Veil Sixclaw's lifetime, and he and Skarlath are pictured on the back cover. Argulor (talk) 04:08, September 10, 2016 (UTC) I took a closer look and tried to find a hint with the flowers, thinking that they might be Wolfsbane. However I found no image of a member of the genus Aconitum looking like those flowers. However they look a bit like Nightshades, which are usually also very dangerous if ingested.--Risa Fer-Rat (talk) 09:26, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Should the image be removed from the header? Argulor (talk) 06:14, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :You are the only person calling into question the character on the cover. Much like Tagg is the on the cover of Taggerung, we're going with the "Outcast of Redwall" being the cover character here. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 14:43, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Facs, Fictions, and Missed Chances I think Veil grewing up vile was a self-fulfilling prophecy from the very beginning: neglected by even his own father and probably by the "foster-rat", too (after all, not even she named him), he would always "hunger" for something: affection and attention (and even negative attention is attention!). You cannot really fill that hole anymore once a babe feels neglected and not loved. When Redfarl, Sumin and the others found Veil he was almost starved, and probably used to only getting touched in unfriendly manners - so no wonder he bites, and that he licks the blood from his teeth... well, the poor thing for the most parts in his short life to that point only had to eat grass and such, and blood provides a lot of nourishment. Also I had the feeling that from the very beginning the abbey-dwellers would see Veil's action as "more vile" than they would have done with other Dibbuns. Like for instance: when a molemaid steals some honey she probably has to apologize and has to help with the dishes or such, and if she does not want to apologize she probably gets sent to bed without dinner. Veil probably had to apologize, had to help washing the dishes and scrub the kitchen-floor AND gets sent off without dinner. Jacques greatly mingles real facts with fantasy in Veil, unfortunately missing the chance to tell an ambigious story, like for instance: Veil steals something, gets caught, knocks over a heavy candleholder that severly injures the one who caught him (or sets something on fire so great damage is dealt to e.g. the lards), and all but Bryony believe that he did it on purpose... or indeed the thing with the poison was an accident, and indeed the poison would turn your paws red, and because Veil was stealing strawberries his paws are red, but nobody could tell if it was from the poison or the berries. After all, Jacques introduced already some vermin who weren't THAT bad (Thura and Dingeye were not really evil, and Blaggut was good-hearted, stating even that if somebody had cared for him when he was a babe he would not have grown to be a sea-rat). And while I get why badgers are "good" mustelids in the Redwall-series (after all they are known for sharing their burrows with rabbits, but ALSO sometimes with foxes!), otters WILL dig up mice once fish is scarce. Fact is: badly socialized ferrets will always try to get their way with biting somebody (and it takes many, many months to make them understand that this is not the way it works, but there is not a 100% guarantee that it will work everytime); all ferrets are little thieves, they take what they find interesting, and hide it (but if socialised well you can "steal it back" without them getting aggressive). And neglected babes of any social sentient being will always behave "odd" compared to others, no matter how loving they are raised.--Risa Fer-Rat (talk) 09:11, April 24, 2017 (UTC)